random_forum_fightfandomcom-20200214-history
Eternulli/Finite
Finite (full name Finite Axyl)' '''is a cyborg demon originating from a different galaxy to SAFF in Universe-666. He is a technician and AI programmer, as well as a part time weaponsmith. Description Finite represents a black anthropomorphic dragon lacking wings. He has two horns made of golden copper, his left hand and arm up to the elbow, and the right side of his face, curving around his eyes and stopping at the midway mark like a mask. Since Hex(Chapter 12) Finite's biotic arm broke, and when Mirror appeared it literally deattached from him and became his enemy - Endless. As such Finite now has both of his arms back, but his mask still remains. Finite is an Ascended demon - a subspecies that gave up their magic abilities for higher intelligence. As a result, Finite is actually technically the same species as Lucidia, just lacking magic. As a result he actually cannot go Berserk, but he can reach unusually high levels of strength when enraged whilst still remaining in control. As a matter of fact, Finite is actually a hybrid of an Ascended Demon and Nightcore Dragon, although he is unaware of it. This gives him access to some of the abilities such as telepahic manipulation, and other abilities he has yet to discover. Finite is generally good to be around, and cares a lot for his friends. He treats his robots as if they were real people, earning him loyalty from even the most stubborn of robots like THUNDER. It's actually difficult to make Finite angry, and he doesn't hold grudges easily - but once he does, he'll never let it go. Never. As of Chapter 13, Finite has become a lot more quiet and reluctant than before. Like something's bothering him... Despite being friendly, Finite has a rather dark backstory. Story Finite's parents were never discovered. At a very young age, he was found in an old house that had been standing for years which had suddenly caught on fire. The authorities found him crying and screaming inside, and managed to remove him from the building. However, by then he had suffered major burns, and he ended up having to have an arm amputation. He was also left with a horrible scar on half of his face. Finite was put in an orphanage. The few months he spent in there were heavily traumatic for him, as none of the other children wanted to come anywhere near him because of his freakish appearance. Missing an arm was also a huge blow, as he wasn't able to write properly. After seven months, an old scientist adopted him as his own. This was the turning point in his life. The scientist was just known as Dec, not his real name. But most people called him that. He was very caring towards Finite, even though it took a while for him to warm up to him. Finite grew up under his care, and at the age of six Dec gave him his metal mask and biotic arm - with permission from him. Dec was experienced in technology, but was the most famous for his automations. Finite was curious of his 'little robots' as he used to call them, but never showed too much interest until his twelfth birthday, when Dec surprised him with a robot of his own - a bird. Finite named her Carmen, and they instantly bonded. Carmen also inspired him to take on robotics. When Finite graduated at 16, he went on to study AI and technology at a prestigious school. There he met Astro, and the two decided to work on a giant project together for their final end of year mark. They dubbed it 'Project Mecha', and wanted to make a small spaceship that was fully automated with AI. However, before they could get started Dec suddenly passed away, leaving Finite utterly devastated. Astro decided to let Finite live with him, but it took him nearly six months to fully recover. When Finite recovered, they started working on the spaceship. Around a quarter of the way through though, they ran into trouble when Finite was unable to create the basic AI necessary for it to run. Frustrated, he initially wondered if he could take apart some of Dec's robots and see how they were made, but he didn't want to risk destroying his beloved adopted father's last projects - and he didn't want to take apart Carmen either. Around that time the scientists has released a new set of robots, who were designed for both combat and medic purposes. The planet was peaceful, but they always had plenty of defence incase of an attack. They had AI that even rivalled Dec's creations, which got him interested. When a few of the robots were taken to Finite's university for a lecture, he snuck into the storage room one night and stole one of them. The news of the theft spread like wildfire, but no one was able to put any suspicion on anyone. He hid the robot from Astro, taking it apart at night when he was asleep to copy the AI. However, because of the constant assembling and dissembling the robot ended up being slightly unstable. After a while, Finite was starting to feel guilty and wanted to return it, but THUNDER by then was too unstable, and the damage had been done. Eventually, the spaceship was finished, and they decided to call her MECHA-5, or M5 for short. They received top marks for their creation, and it looked like the start of a golden age for him. However, just as everything seemed perfect, one day when Finite headed home, he opened the door, forgetting about THUNDER, and the robot shot under his legs... and onto the street, in full view. Finite snatched him up as quickly as possible but it was too late - too many people had seen. Left with no choice and nearly paralysed with fear, he rushed back home, grabbing as many of his important possessions as possible and rushed out of the door with Carmen, heading to the university. He ended up running into Astro in the hallways, who asked him what was wrong. Knowing that this may be the last time he would ever see him, he just hugged him quickly and said sorry for what he'd done, before dashing to the back where M5 was, He fired her up, and he smashed through the roof of the shed, away from police who were chasing him, and away from his home for the past eighteen years of his life. Finite travelled alone in the galaxy for several months, stopping at random planets for usually only a day at a time. The one time he stayed for a week he barely avoided a scrape with officers searching for him. Eventually, he travelled out of the galaxy altogether, and the pursuits stopped. However, he was now an exile, and could never return. Finite flew around random galaxies and system for nearly an entire year, trying to look for any new planets willing to take him in. However, most of the planets he would were either deserted, too underdeveloped or hostile and war driven. Finally, one day when he was talking around a rather strange abandoned planet he saw a portal. Approaching it, he examined it carefully, curious to what it was. When he got too close though, he accidentally tripped. And fell in. The portal took him to Hansha. He landed at the feet of Phoenix, and the rest of the heroes. He joined their ranks, glad to have found somewhere where people won't judge him because of his past. This is where he is now. And always will be. Skills & Weapons Abilities Default * '''Technician -' Finite is skilled with technology, especially AI - having tailored M5 and part of THUNDER's AI by himself. Celestial Note: Not all of these abilities have been shown yet, mainly because he doesn't know he can do them. * Commander -''' Finite has complete control over his creations to the point where he can use them telepathically. His robots also always obey him - although specifically only ones he's made himself or had major part in(M5). ** In fact, Finite can move anything telepathically to a certain degree - although he doesn't necessarily have control over other robots like he does with his own. * 'Shadow Bending -' Manipulating the shadows in order to cloak or reveal objects and people. * '''Tough As Diamonds - Ever wondered why Finite never seems to get injured? Well, now you know. * Dark Pulse -''' Shoot a dark beam or blast of energy. Can also be used in reverse in order to boost forwards a small distance. Nightshade A very special ability, a result of him being a hybrid. This is an extremely similar ability to Lucidia's Berserk state - except on a whole new level, and he still remains in control, although he will be a lot more ruthless. 'Nightshade' can only be activated under extreme circumstances - extremely injured(at death's door), blinding rage, situations where it seems like he's about to die. Once activated it says until the danger has passed, or if he somehow falls unconscious. When activated, Finite gains nearly full access to Nightcore Dragon abilities, which include, but are not limited to: * Shadow Manipulation - Full control over darkness. * Telekinesis -''' Move things using his mind - or rather magic, in this case. At Sans level. So he than throw you into walls and the ground like a teddy bear. * 'Flight -' Screw mechanical wings. * '''Mind Screw - Finite can create hallucinations and ghosts out of thin air, although they don't actually do anything except psychologically torment his target. * Hyperspeed -''' Achieve speeds even faster than teleportation - although it's limited by distance as he can't keep it up for too long. * '''Mind Reading - ''OH GOD -'' * Electricity Manipulation -''' A weaker ability, but still there nonetheless. Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Weapons * 'Xenostrike -' A pair of electrical whips, his first ever craft. Has infinite potential in terms of attacks, and is also his preferred weapon. * 'Hypercrasher -' Just a good ol' plasma gun. * 'Storage Belt -' By bending space itself, can fit much more than a standard belt. * '''Forcefield - If taken off an thrown on the ground, it creates a temporary forcefield to project the user. Similar to Astro's Megashield but on a smaller scale. * Nullifier Widgets - A number of orbs that when thrown, can destroy a non-physical based attack, causing no damage and therefore nullifying it. Trivia * Ironically, Finite is left handed, but his right biotic arm is much stronger. * Finite doesn't know when his real birthday is, as he was never told. He just uses the day he was taken out of the fire as his birthday.